


Кролики

by avvis



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Стоакровом лесу стало слишком много кроликов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кролики

**Author's Note:**

> Команда fandom Winnie The Pooh 2012 на Фандомной Битве 2012.

— Пуха и Пятачка мы, конечно, выселим… — она повернулась к столу, и Кролик сглотнул, вперившись взглядом в ее округлые бедра и маленький белый хвостик. — Негоже какой-то свинье жить в доме, а медведь пусть проваливает в берлогу. Ты согласен, милый?  
— Да. — На самом деле Кролик не понял ни слова из того, что она сказала. Он думал только о сексе.

* * *

— Мне показалось, что за мной следили, — сообщил Иа. — Вам вряд ли это интересно. Но хочу, чтобы вы знали. На всякий случай. Несколько кроликов.  
Он просто так подошел к чертополоху и, скосив взгляд вправо, заметил в кусте белые уши.  
— Не выдумывай, Иа, — ласково ответила Кенга. — Зачем кому-то за тобой следить? Ты случайно с ними встретился.  
Как, черт возьми, с ними не встретиться! Она тяжело вздохнула:  
— Эти кролики везде…  
— Угу, — кивнул Пух. Сегодня он наткнулся на двоих в кладовке. Хорошо, что мед был цел, но все равно он слегка пнул одного. Тот пообещал, что… Пух, силясь вспомнить, нахмурился. «Мать с тобой разберется, жирный». Или: «Жирный, ты не знаешь, с кем связываешься». Или: «Ты, жирный, еще пожалеешь». В общем, он запомнил только одно слово. Пух в расстроенных чувствах погладил лапами пузо. В принципе, он был в меру упитанный, но — чего они так? — никакой не жирный.  
— А мне они нравятся, — добродушно заметил Ру.  
Пятачок нервно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Сегодня он проснулся, обложенный с лап до ушей кроликами. Теплыми и мягкими, а на ощупь приятными и гладкими — Пятачок, если бы умел, покраснел, — но когда он попробовал спихнуть с себя самого толстого, все зашипели и оскалились. Он хотел позвать Пуха, но Пух почему-то бегал вокруг дома.  
— Крольчиха хороша, — вдруг громко простонал Суслик. — Белая шубка… Уши не очень длинные и не очень короткие…

* * *

— Мы не живем на деревьях, — сказала она, в такт толчкам двигая ножом по капусте. — Но, может, не стоит слепо следовать традициям… и… да… мы должны быть открыты для всего нового… Сове придется уступить нам место. А там… посмотрим… Сколотим лестницы. Или сошьем на лапы рукавицы, чтобы можно было лазить по деревьям. Да, милый?  
— Что? — Кролик плохо соображал, когда занимался сексом.

* * *

— Сильные лапы… — Суслик, жмурясь от удовольствия, привалился к пню. — Горячие, крепкие, покрытые густым белым мехом… Цепкие умелые коготки…

* * *

— Скажу честно. Незачем мне врать. Ничего против Кенги и Ру не имею, но пусть освобождают для нас домик и сваливают туда, откуда явились. Ты сам когда-то говорил, что против этих странных экзотических зверей. Я даже не знаю, как они называются. И ты же понимаешь, подозрительно, что она одна. Где отец Ру? Кто отец Ру? Плохой пример для наших детей. Вот посмотри на меня, — она глянула через плечо на Кролика, гневно шевеля усами. — Все знают, что ты отец моих семидесяти двух детей.  
Она тяжело вздохнула: при всем желании, других взрослых кроликов, не состоящих с ней в родстве, здесь больше не водилось.  
— Семидесяти двух? — он даже остановился.  
Кролик когда-то уверял себя, что не заведет больше семнадцати. Потом — цифра «24» казалась ему оптимальной: три группы по восемь или четыре по шесть кроликов. Когда их стало сорок восемь, он сильно расстроился и поклялся, что завязывает с размножением в геометрической прогрессии…  
— Ты уже закончил?  
— Нет. — Да пошло оно все к черту.

* * *

— …я бы позволил ей широко развести мои лапы, привязать к столбикам кровати тонкими шелковыми лентами… — Суслик, присвистнув, сполз на траву, свернулся калачиком, перекатился с бока на бок и подобно морской звезде растянулся на земле.  
Кенга сначала лапами зажала Ру уши, потом — закрыла глаза. И наконец выбрала:  
— А ну-ка домой! И быстро!

* * *

— Батяня где? — спросил тридцать третий.  
— Как обычно, брат мой, — чуть картавя, ответил шестьдесят восьмой. — Papa и maman вновь copulent на кухне.  
— А-а-а… — протянул тридцать третий. — Я батяню до сих пор не видел…  
Шестьдесят восьмой, передернув плечами, бросил на него презрительный взгляд.  
— Да что ты хочешь увидеть? Он на museau такой же, как мы. Такие же четыре лапы и хвост.  
— Он прав… Однажды я видел отца, — вмешался в разговор семнадцатый. Он лежал на земле, закинув лапы за голову, жуя травинку и глядя в небо. — И хвост, и морда, и белая шкура были так похожи на мои…  
— Говорят, люди едят кроликов, — совершенно не к месту вставил сорок пятый.

* * *

— …она… она… вот так, да… трогает меня своими лапами… я выгибаюсь всем телом, подставляясь под грубые ласки… еще, пожалуйста, еще… судорожно хватаю воздух ртом…

* * *

— Мальчики проследили за ослом, — она, вздохнув, вытянула перед собой лапы и, откусив от морковки, передала ее Кролику. — Он живет в шалаше. Представь себе, в обычном шалаше. Да, согласна, не ахти что. Ветки, веревки, листья. Но сделано с умом, не ветхий. Сорок шестой прыгал на шалаш, чтобы проверить его на крепость, а тринадцатый и шестьдесят второй трясли… Да и место там хорошее, обустроим, когда выгоним Иа. Правда, хорошо придумано? Да, милый?  
— М-да, — жуя, ответил Кролик. Если честно, после секса ему было лень думать.

* * *

— Когда же мы начнем наступление и зачистку местности? — спросил тридцать третий.  
— Наступление? Зачистка местности? — шестьдесят восьмой поморщился. — Как меня коробят ваши, брат мой, brusques военные термины. Наше расселение. Увеличение нашей колонии.  
— Обретение дома, — подсказал семнадцатый. Он жмурился от солнца и улыбался пчеле, которая, жужжа, собирала мед на большом голубом полевом цветке.  
— Мы сожрем осла? — вдруг спросил сорок пятый.  
— Нет, — передернулся шестьдесят восьмой.  
— А для чего же еще мы за ним следили? — разъярился сорок пятый.

* * *

— …давай, детка… возьми меня, я весь твой… оседлай меня, вот так, правильно… мои лапы на твоих бедрах… ты раскачиваешься на моем члене… большом, детка… о, какой он большой… да… да… вот так…  
— Побежали домой, что ли, — предложил Пух. Он уже спланировал маршрут пробежки. Возможно, к вечеру они будут дома.  
— Ага, — кивнул Пятачок. Он, скептически прищурившись, наблюдал за Сусликом. — Кажется, ничего интересного здесь не будет.  
— …я вколачиваюсь в тебя… он большой, очень большой… о, почему он такой большой...  
Иа вздохнул и поплелся следом за Пухом и Пятачком.  
Они так и не поговорили толком о кроликах. Иа не стал жаловаться, что кролики трясли его шалаш и прыгали на крышу. Никто бы все равно не поверил.  
Он снова вздохнул и остановился. Пух почему-то бежал, таща за лапу Пятачка. Тот спотыкался и падал.  
Никто не интересовался Иа, его проблемами, переживаниями, мыслями, он был никому не интересен. А если так… Он улыбнулся. Кроликам тоже на него было плевать, поэтому Иа мог о них не беспокоиться.  
— …он большой... о, да... он очень большой... почему ты, черт подери, не веришь, что он большой?!


End file.
